


Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

by MajestyTime



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge (Asheiji) [11]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Blushing, Cute, Cute Okumura Eiji, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kigurumi, M/M, Onesies, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Photography, animal onesies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajestyTime/pseuds/MajestyTime
Summary: Eiji buys a kigurumi (onesie) for Ash and does a cute photoshoot.





	Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis

"Eiji, no."

"Please, Ash," Eiji begs, tugging on Ash's sleeve, a plastic bag in his other hand. "You said you would!"

Ash sighs as he stops typing on his laptop. He doesn't remember agreeing to this. He was probably really tired when Eiji asked him to wear a onesie a while ago and just agreed to get Eiji off his back. Now, here Eiji was, holding Ash to a promise he couldn't remember making.

"Eiji, I have work to do! Back off!" Ash snaps. Eiji freezes for a moment, his eyes wide, his lips partially open. Immediately, Ash wishes he could take it back. The shock and hurt on Eiji's face was clear as day, and Eiji quickly let go of Ash's sleeve and scooted a few inches away from him on the couch. Ash could see him visibly retract into himself, biting his lip and taking out his phone to distract himself, the package still clutched in his hand.

"Sorry," Eiji mumbles, staring at his phone.

"Eiji..." Ash trails off, unsure of how to proceed. Eiji shakes his head, mumbles another apology, and leaves the room.

Ash lets out another frustrated sigh as he runs his fingers through his hair. He was irritated because of the work he was doing, but he never meant to take it out on Eiji. The look on Eiji's face made Ash's stomach twist and lurch with a nasty, festering feeling. He stares at his laptop screen, torn between abandoning his work and getting up to go to Eiji. He stares at his laptop and frowns before slamming it shut and setting it aside.

Ash walks into the bedroom where Eiji was laying on his back, one leg bent. He was holding his phone up, his elbows pressed against the bed. His black hair looked messy, the white sheets wrinkled, his baby blue and white button-up pajamas looking disheveled, the top and bottom buttons of his shirt undone. His shirt was riding up a bit and Ash could see the golden skin of Eiji's tummy peeking out underneath. Ash could see a bit of Eiji's collarbones peeking out from the top, too. Ash had the urge to run his fingers across Eiji's stomach, an image of sliding his pale hand across his stomach and feeling the silky soft skin flashes through his mind, his hand roaming upwards...

Eiji was tapping away furiously at his phone, playing a rhythm game, and he hadn't noticed Ash step into the room. A gray package lay on the corner of the bed. Ash walks quickly past the corner, grabbing the package and walking into the en suite in one swift motion. Eiji notices Ash grab the package and walk across the room. Ash locks the bathroom door just as Eiji finishes playing one of the songs in his game. Eiji sets his phone aside and gets up from the bed, pulling down his pajama shirt which had ridden up his torso. He tiptoes over to the bathroom door and knocks gently.

"Ash?" Eiji whispers so tentatively that the rotting, festering feeling in Ash's gut twists once more. Ash strips down to his boxers and opens the gray package. Ash holds the bag's contents in his hand and stares at it as he speaks.

"It's fine, Eiji," Ash says, clutching at the velvet cloth. "I want to wear it. I'm sorry for being...for..."

The proper words evade him, making him let out a short noise of frustration.

Eiji leans against the door and smiles, his fingertips brushing the door. "Don't worry, Ash. I understand. You don't have to wear it now. Finish your work if you need to. I'm sorry for being pushy."

Ash's gut twists and his heart soars at Eiji's words. How could Eiji always be so understanding and patient all the time? Eiji's words made Ash feel a supernova of love and it made him feel like the worst person in the world for treating Eiji so poorly.

Ash shakes his head and slides into the kigurumi, zipping up the zipper in the front and throwing the hood over his head. Now was not the time for Ash's dark thoughts to take over. Eiji was waiting for him, and so, he steps out of the bathroom.

Eiji's chocolate eyes immediately lit up at the sight of Ash. There Ash stood wearing a Snorlax kigurumi. The sleeves on the arms were rolled up and the pant legs only reached just below Ash's knee. The front torso was a light beige and the hood had Snorlax's face on the top, complete with Snorlax's ears poking out at the top of the hood. Ash's had his hands shoved into the two pockets on either side of the center zipper.

"Ash!" Eiji says, the wonder and awe prevalent in his voice. Ash blushes and looks away.

"What?" Ash mumurs.

"You look so cute!" Eiji gushes. "Can I take some pictures?"

Ash's eyes widen a bit. "Sure..."

Eiji quickly grabs his phone off the bed and holds it out in front of him. He takes a picture of Ash standing there, looking slight embarrassed in his baggy, too short kigurumi and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Why is this so short?" Ash asks, desperately trying to stop his heart from fluttering.

"I bought your size, so I don't know why it's so small. Sorry," Eiji says, taking another picture of Ash. This picture captures Ash in a more relaxed stance, his eyes a bit wide and lost, a few golden strands of hair falling across the left side of his face. Eiji snaps a few more pictures and Ash starts to cover his face.

"Why are you taking so many?" Ash asks, one hand covering the right side of his face, his left hand still in his pocket. Eiji snaps another picture, this one of Ash looking embarrased and shy, his jade eyes shining through the stray golden locks on his face.

"Because you're too cute, Ash!" Eiji teases, taking a few more photos. "I rarely get to see you like this!"

Ash's embarrassment suddenly fades away, making room for something more heavy and obsessive. He walks towards Eiji and pushes Eiji onto the bed, falling with him. Eiji lets out a surprised noise as he falls back onto the cloud-like bed. Ash hovers above Eiji, the palm of his right hand next to Eiji's head, pressing against the pillow and holding Ash's body up. Ash's left knee was resting on the mattress between Eiji's legs and his other knee was beside Eiji's hips. Ash grabs Eiji's phone and takes a picture, capturing Eiji's surprised and intrigued expression permanently.

"You've been taking so many pictures of me, it's only fair I get to have you as my model for a while," Ash says, still holding Eiji's phone above Eiji's face. Eiji smiles, his eyes shimmering with what can only be deep affection, and Ash takes another picture.

"I'm not pretty enough to be a model," Eiji states. Ash leans down, his lips close to Eiji's ear.

"You're beautiful, Eiji," Ash whispers, his breath hot against Eiji's ear. Eiji blushes and giggles, turning his head to the side.

Ash takes another picture, this time with Eiji looking to the side and smiling, his bright eyes and radiant smile enough to burn Ash's eyes, even through the lens of a camera.

Ash takes more pictures, snapping away feverishly.

"You still want more pictures?" Eiji laughs, his blush deepening. Ash smiles.

"I could never have enough of you, Eiji."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know how to end it soz hope you like it :)


End file.
